Los expedientes secretos X (2016)
México |origen = Estados Unidos |año_emision = 2016-Presente |version_español = 75px |predecesor = Los expedientes secretos X: Quiero creer }} Los expedientes secretos X es una continuación de la serie de televisión estadounidense de ciencia ficción terror y drama creada por Chris Carter, que originalmente salió al aire de 1993 a 2002. El 24 de marzo de 2015, Fox anunció que la serie volvería para una décima temporada (miniserie de seis episodios) estrenada en 2016 y posteriormente una décimo primera de diez episodios estrenada el 3 de Enero de 2018. Reparto Personajes episodicos 'Voces adicionales ' 'Temporada 10' *Abraham Salvatti *Alberto Trujillo *Alejandro Orozco *Alfredo Gabriel Basurto *Antonio Gálvez *Dan Osorio *Ernesto Lezama *Ernesto Mascarúa *Fernanda Robles *Gerry Meza *Héctor Miranda *Ilitch Pichardo *Jahel Morga *Jorge Ornelas *Luis Alfonso Mendoza *Olga Hnidey *Ricardo Méndez *Ruth Toscano *Salvador Reyes *Tommy Rojas Temporada 11 * Curiosidades Sobre el reparto: *Durante la decima temporada Alfonso Obregón retomó rol de Fox Mulder a la vez que se mantenia en la dirección del doblaje de la serie. **Sin embargo para la onceava temporada no retomó ninguno de sus cargos debido a un conflicto entre la productora del proyecto, Dubbing House, y la Asociación Nacional de Actores, en el cuál el actor exigió que las remuneraciones de la participacion de los actores involucrados fuera a través de la asociación para asegurar una correcta retribución, petición que fue denegada por la empresa productora y que produjo la renuncia del Obregón, y más tarde del actor Gabriel Chávez, quién se sumó a la decisión del primero. * Roberto Molina, quien ya había interpretado a Fox Mulder en la segunda película de la serie, Los expedientes secretos X: Quiero creer, así como la dirección misma de dicho doblaje de la película, y realizado pequeños papeles en la serie original como la primera voz de Robert Patrick Modell y de algunos personajes episódicos, sustituyó a Obregón en el papel de Mulder. *Con su participación en la temporada diez, esta serie marca el regreso de Gabriel Chávez al doblaje después de tener un largo periodo de inactividad, desde el 2010 (iCarly). También es la primera vez que Chávez participa en una producción de 20th Century Fox desde 2005 cuando fue despedido junto con la mayoría del elenco original de Los Simpson. Sin embargo, un nuevo conflicto produciría su deserción del proyecto para la temporada once, en donde es reemplazado por Jesse Conde, quién participó con personajes incidentales en la temporada diez. *Herman López no retoma a su personaje Walter Skinner, siendo sustituido por Gabriel Pingarrón, quién ya lo había cubierto en cuatro episodios de la octava temporada de la serie original **Curiosamente, este vendría a ser el segundo personaje de apellido Skinner que dobla Pingarrón, ya que también dobló al director Seymour Skinner en la serie animada Los Simpson, serie también producida por FOX. * Enzo Fortuny y Jessica Ángeles no retoman los papeles que comenzaron a doblar en la temporada diez para la temporada once por motivos desconocidos. *Durante en transcurso de la temporada diez y once aparecen diversos flashbacks provenientes de la serie original, los cuales son redoblados por el reparto actual de la serie. **En el cuarto episodio de la temporada diez, títulado 'Home Again' aparece un flashback del episodio 'One Breath' de la segunda temporada de la serie original. En dicho flashback, Alfonso Obregón utiliza un tono más agudo para doblar al personaje, debido a la edad de este en ese entonces. Sin embargo originalmente Jorge Roig Jr. doblaba a Mulder en lugar de Alfonso Obregón en dicha escena. **En el primer episodio de la temporada once, títulado 'My Struggle III', aparece un flashback del episodio 'En Ami' de la séptima temporada de la serie original que es redoblado por Gisela Casillas y por Jesse Conde. Curiosamente Casillas vuelve a doblar aquellos dialogos que interpretó originalmente años atrás, por lo cuál utiliza una pronunciación más mesurada, para simular el registro vocal que poseía en ese entonces, y a su vez, Conde se encarga de doblar los dialogos que originalmente interpretó Gabriel Chávez. Sobre la adaptación: * Durante la temporada diez y once no se doblan los textos que indican los lugares donde ocurre una escena, algo que si se hizo en la serie original. **En la emisión de la temporada diez por TVN Chile, estos textos son subtitulados al español. * El vídeo que observa Mulder en el primer episodio de la temporada diez, donde se muestra una entrevista al, en ese entonces el actual presidente de los Estados Unidos, Barak Obama, no fue doblado. *Los diálogos en árabe en el quinto episodio de la temporada diez, 'Babilonia', se dejan sin doblar, salvo una excepción, en donde Enzo Fortuny si interpreta el diálogo del agente Miller cuando intenta comunicarse con el terrorista en coma. *El episodio 'Babilonia' de la temporada diez, ha sido el único hasta ahora en el que se ha utilizado un inserto con el título en la secuencia de créditos iniciales. **Curiosamente, Miguel Ángel Sanromán menciona el nombre del episodio inmediatamente después de decir "Los expedientes secretos X" ''cuando aparece el logo de la serie, en contraste a la serie original en donde los títulos de los episodios se mencionaban justo al final del opening. * En el primer episodio de la temporada once existe una misteriosa escena final en la cuál el personaje de Miles Robbins pronuncia una misma frase aparentemente inverosimil producto de un efecto sonoro que la mantiene en reversa. Dicha escena no fue doblada o subtitulada. ** Sin embargo, luego de la emisión del capitulo estreno en su idioma original los seguidores descubrieron el mensaje oculto, el cuál aparentemente dicta: ''If this is the end, it's been a wild, wild adventure with some of the finest people I know and the greatest fans that we could've hoped for," "Here's to you. The truth is out there, 2018., en inglés. Transmisión Véase también *Los expedientes secretos X *Los expedientes secretos X: Enfrenta al futuro *Los expedientes secretos X: Quiero creer Categoría:Series de TV Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Series de Fox Categoría:Series de 20th Century Fox Television Categoría:Producciones con doblaje acreditado Categoría:Series de TV de 2010s Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Series transmitidas por TVN Categoría:Subtítulos forzados Categoría:Series transmitidas por Azteca Guate Categoría:Secuelas Categoría:Ciencia ficción